A reciprocating saw blade may include features that provide increased cutting speed. For example, hook angle, kerf, teeth per inch and cant-angle may be adjusted to allow faster cutting time. The first three features allow a certain variation without incurring additional manufacturing costs. However, to include a non-zero cant angle, additional processing steps or process types must be used.
For example, a first conventional design includes a canted blade including a toothed edge tapering toward the shank end. Such a design provides a blade having a reduced cross sectional area near the shank end resulting in reduced blade strength. In addition, higher cant angles are not easily achieved due to the length of the blade.
A second conventional design includes a canted blade including a shank extending at a predetermined angle toward the toothed edge. This design must allow for increased material width to accommodate the shank. Such an arrangement can require 10-15% wider material strip which drives up cost.
It is therefore desirable to provide a positive canted blade while maintaining methods and raw-material strip-widths that apply to zero-canted blades.